


If I Could Ride a Bike

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: Love requires two people. You’re ready to be in a relationship, but Yamaguchi isn’t quite there yet. But that’s ok. You’re willing to wait.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	If I Could Ride a Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic? Yes. Am I good at finding songs when I am sad? Also yes. Enjoy! Feedback, kudos, and comments are always appreciated. Again I apologize if this comes off as not quite right regarding his personality. I’m doing my best!

> _If I could ride a bike_   
>  _I’d zoom around the world_   
>  _With you sitting there beside me_

You had known Yamaguchi and Tsukishima since the beginning of your first year, stumbling into their first encounter with Kageyama and Hinata after practice. Immediately after that you were drawn to the group of boys which then evolved into the entire Karasuno boys volleyball team. While you weren’t an official member, coach Ukai didn’t mind you sitting on the bleachers during practice since you mostly kept to yourself. Through the months that followed you grew closer to Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi more so than Tsukki, You two would often find yourselves talking to one another in the halls outside of class, eating lunch together (with Tsukki of course). It grew to the point that you had started developing feelings for the green haired, freckled beauty.

> _I’ll take you to places_   
>  _Past several faces_   
>  _Just livin life so care free_

Once winter came you decided to make your feelings known. Walking home with Yamaguchi, after laughing at something he had said, you stopped suddenly. “(Y/N)?” Yamaguchi asked, pausing his movements. You had walked next to him and gently took his hands into yours. With a flushed face you glanced towards his brown hues and found him blushing as well, his eyes flickering between your hands and face.

“Yams.. I’ve really grown to like you. More than just a friend really. And I was hoping.. Would you be my boyfriend?”

Silence. Not the response you were hoping for.

> _If I could sail a boat_   
>  _I’d cruise across the sea_   
>  _A sweet adventure for us two_

A quiet sob broke through the silence, the hands that were softly caressed in yours were withdrawn. Wiping his tears, Ymaguchi spoke: “Oh no.. no, no, no. I’m so sorry (Y/N),” he hiccuped looking at you with red eyes. You pulled him forward and enveloped the poor boy in your arms, wrapping your arms around his mid back and began rubbing his back. Choking back your own tears that began to form you spoke as clearly as you could. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s alright, you don’t have to accept my feelings. I hope we can remain friends and-”

“No, that’s not it! (Y/N) I like you too! So much!” The hug turned tighter, more emotional as he spoke loudly into your shoulder. “That’s why I can’t accept your feelings right now.. I’m so unsatisfied with myself right now..” He pulled away from your loving embrace and held your shoulders so he could stare into your eyes. You had a knowing looking in your powerful (e/c) eyes and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

> _I’ll be Jack and you rose_   
>  _Just please don’t let me go_   
>  _‘Cause I’ll be nothing without you_

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before continuing. “It wouldn’t be fair to you. You’re so sweet, beautiful, friendly, confident.. I’m not saying that you’re too much for me! Not at all. Just.. you deserve the best, and I’m not my best right now. I really haven’t been to be completely honest with you. I know it may be a lot to ask for but if you’ll wait for me I promise you,” Yamaguchi leaned down to kiss your forehead, staying there a moment longer before continuing. “I’ll be at my best and then.. And then we can try. Only if you’re willing because I really like you too. I wanna be able to support you when you have bad days, good days, all of it. But how would I be able to when I can’t even be there to support myself?” You began wrapping your arms around his waist this time listening intently.

> _Oh when you call me_   
>  _I’m drifting on clouds_   
>  _Like I’m dreaming_

“I hope you understand I really do. You’re absolutely wonderful and I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you- even though I knew that I wasn’t ready and I am so sorry. So sorry.” He began to cry once more, his knees now becoming weak from the unexpected emotional openness. Yamaguchi slid to the snow covered sidewalk and without a word you knelt in front of him, still holding him. Kissing his hair and running your hands through it you told him: “Of course I’ll wait. Don’t apologize for me Yams. Just promise me you’ll grow to love yourself. To see you like I do,”

> _But in the morning_   
>  _I wake up and see that your stuck_   
>  _Here with me_

You cupped his soft face in your hands, using your thumbs to wipe away any tears that were left. “To see all the love you have for the world around you. For your sun blinding smiles, those freckles that remind me of the galaxy that is you.. It’ll be difficult but one day you’re gonna wake up one day and you’re gonna feel ok. You’ll be ok.” You said staring into his eyes. Yamaguchi had nodded slowly, truly listening and reflecting on everything you were saying.

> _If only you knew_   
>  _What I would do for you_   
>  _I’d jump up and hold you_   
>  _So tightly_

“And I’ll be right here for you always ok? I won’t go anywhere. So take your time, truly find your inner demons and workings. That’s the most important thing. Don’t even worry if you’re taking a long time. You matter so much to me and I really just want you to be ok.”

“...what did I do to have you notice me? You’re an angel.” He said nuzzling slightly into your hand. Beginning to stand he stretched his hand out towards you, and you accepted his gesture and rose as well. When you looked at Yamaguchi now you could tell your words had struck a fire inside him. He looked confident in himself, and gave you a smile that stole your breath away. “We’ll then, please wait for me.”

> _But I will never be_   
>  _Able to do these things_   
>  _So I’m just left imagining_

You didn’t mind waiting for Yamaguchi. After all, his mental health and confidence was far more important than being in a relationship right now. In the meantime as the two of you walked home in a blanket of comfortable silence, hands intertwined for the first and last time for a period of time, your mind wandered to what you would do in the meantime while you waited. You would look for only the best places to take Yamaguchi too, shower him in affection and gifts, remind him each and every day how much he mattered to you so he never felt otherwise. Until the moment where he was ready you’d wait and imagine all the things that could be, may be, might be; and for that to be unknown at the moment was ok.


End file.
